


Vision’s Different Bodies

by eggcited



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggcited/pseuds/eggcited
Summary: An early morning one shot in which Vision changes into different forms in an attempt to find a body that he thinks will make him seem more compelling to Wanda.





	Vision’s Different Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my very first fic, so I thought to start off with a fluffy, slightly angsty story of a rather important day in the life of Wanda and Vision. Enjoy!

It’s very early in the morning when Wanda wakes up. Rolling over to check the digital clock sitting on their bedside table, she sees it’s currently 6:23 am. She was dreaming very vividly, and tries to recall bits of the story as it slips away from her. She remembers a cat named Steve Rogers, and a blue Vision? She rubs the sleep out of her eyes as her left arm reaches out for Vision laying next to her, but finds nothing more than cold sheets. She sits up, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the mostly dark room, with a few bright rays of sunlight shining out of the window and lighting the floors. 

Vision, standing by the window, rubbing his cheek while gazing out through the curtains into the streets below, seemed to be in deep thought. A small smile grew on her face as she watches the man she loves, before standing up and lightly walking towards the kitchen, hoping not to disturb him. But of course, he sensed Wanda waking, and turns to her, grinning at her disheveled red hair, strands still sticking to her face as she took a mug from the cabinet. He slowly walks to the coffee table and sits down, watching her as she fills her cup with hot water, dips a tea bag in, and sits down right across from him. She softly sips her still-hot tea, waiting for him to speak. While looking at her hand on the table, he smiles, “You know you dream very loudly.” Wanda’s cheeks flush as he continues, “So loudly that you happened to wake me up earlier than I had anticipated.” She starts to apologize, but he softly interrupts with a smile, “Don’t worry,” he says while gesturing down to his naked body. “My only issue is that you might prefer me a blue hue, as opposed to this current red-violet.”

She laughs at that. “I was thinking we could adopt a kitten. I think I have a name in mind.” 

He looks up at her as she sips her tea again, cooler this time. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, stands up once again, lightly tapping the table as he walks back to the window, and diving back into whatever he was lost in thought about. His forehead creased as a look of worry slightly opened up onto his face, causing her some concern. I could find out what he’s thinking about, Wanda thought to herself, thinking back to their connection through the mind stone. 

They had both discovered it in the year that had passed since the Avengers broke apart. They had been traveling together, meeting up in secret locations so they could see each other more often. Their friendship had quickly grown into something much more, and their meet-ups became more than just a couple days. This is the longest stretch they had been on so far, staying in an apartment in Edinburgh, Scotland for the past month or so, only breaking a part for their missions. Due to Vision’s unique appearance, the couple hadn’t been able to go on many public excursions together. But she didn’t mind. Just to be able to spend time with him was all she wanted. 

Wanda quickly realizes her mind was wandering from the task at hand. She comes to the conclusion that it would be an invasion of his privacy to search his mind for answers that she could ask him for herself. She sets her mug down as she gets up and quietly comes up from behind Vision, standing to his left, looking out the window and then back up at him. A stream of light is shining across half his face, and his eyes shone the bright, icy yet soft blue she knew so well. She put a hand on the small of his back, feeling his smooth skin under the palm of her hand. He turns to look down at her, darting from left eye to right eye, as his lips press together. She could see he was thinking long and hard about what to say, or how to say it. He’s quite nervous, and it’s worrying her more and more until she finally broke the silence. “Vision, what are you thinking about?”

“Wanda- I- Well I- I don’t- I was-“ he pauses, frustrated at his inability to articulate his thoughts. She steps back, and sits down on the foot of the bed, as she realizes this conversation might be more serious than she had initially thought. She peers at him as he rubs the mind stone unconsciously, looking at the floor, still thinking. He takes a deep breath, and starts again. “Are you content with how I currently look?” He looks up at her, and she sees the worry on his face, the fear that she might give the answer he was expecting. “What I mean to say is... would you rather I look more humanoid?”

Wanda’s eyes widen as she takes in what Vision is asking. “Vision, no. Of course not. Don’t you ever for a second think that I might not be satisfied by how you look. You know I don’t give a damn if you’re red or blue or anything in between. I love you for so, so much more than that.”

He softens a bit at her last sentence, but still seems agitated. “But you know I am in no way attached to this form. This is just the default.” he says hastily. “I could change everything about my physical form at will. How about this?” 

Suddenly he transforms into a tall, muscular young man, with tan skin and light brown hair that swooped to the side. He was completely naked other than a pair of red underwear. Wanda could see he was modeling this off of Steve, thinking she might prefer Vision to resemble him. “Would you rather I look like this? It really is no problem, Wanda. I only want you to be happy.” he says in a new, deeper voice. 

She shakes her head slowly. “No Vizh. I told you how I feel.” 

He transforms again into a leaner, African American man with dark hair and a strong beard, and dark eyes. He once again looks down at her perched at the very edge of the bed, and spoke, this time in an even deeper voice. “Or this? Slightly different, but more humanoid than I was before.” 

Even through this new voice, she can hear a strain, almost like he is pleading. Pleading for what? But she knew. Vision didn’t think that she could love him when he was bright red. He thinks all she wants is a normal boyfriend who looked like a normal person. But he is so wrong. “Vision,” she says, with a twinge of pain in her voice, “I love you the way that you are, even if it’s your ‘default form’. That’s who I fell in love with, and nothing is changing anytime soon. I promise you.” 

She can see the conflict in him, and before she can say anything more, he changes one last time. This time was different though. Still only in underwear, Vision had transformed himself, but not entirely. As she looks, she sees the face of Vision himself, except it was different. He had the same facial structure, the same height, the same everything, but he looked completely human. Finally, he spoke. “What do you think?” he says quietly, in the same voice she has always known.

Wanda slowly stands up, mouth slightly parted. She walks up to him, staring up and down this new body. He was pale, tall, lean, and yet not as muscular as Vision’s “default form”. He stood stock still as she approached and stood right in front of him. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling the hairs standing on end. She slowly walked around him, staring intently. She moved her hands from his arms over to his back, tracing his shoulder blades, causing a shiver to run down his spine. She then came around the other side, placing her hand on his bare chest, and then one hand on either side of his waist as she looks up at his face. Gently putting her hand on his cheek, she felt the scruff of a thin beard growing in on his cheeks. She then moved up to his hair, starting a little far back to make space for the mind stone. Wanda ran her hand through his thick, soft hair, which was blonde with hints of brown. Then, playfully tugging at his ear, she lightly traced his incredibly sharp jawline with her index and middle finger, making her way to his chin, and then his lips. She put her hand on his cheek again as she, finally, looked into his eyes. They were the same bright blue, with soft lashes, and as she read his expression she could see wonder, awe, and above all, adoration and love like no other. A smile plays onto his lips as they lock eyes, and she leans into him as they lock lips as well. She comes up for air first, and he kisses her nose as he softly whispers, “So I take it you like this one?”

Wanda steps back slightly to look into his eyes again. “It’s you, Vizh. It’s you, but with skin and hair and-“ she breaks off into a smile spreading from ear to ear. “This means we can go out in public together. You won’t be recognized by anyone. Only me. The perfect disguise.”

He too smiles as he picks her up off her feet, both of them giggling as he holds her in a bridal carry until they reach the bed, where he lays her down and lays down beside her. She moves in closer, and rests her head on his chest with their legs entangled. He kisses her hair. “Would you like me to change back?” he murmurs. 

“No, I think this is fine for now.” Wanda mumbles as she falls back to sleep. He smiles while running his hand through her hair. Sunlight streams in through the window. Peaceful silence ensues.


End file.
